Security devices for sliding windows have existed for sometime, and those of which undersigned are aware include U.S. Pat. Nos. 110,985, Lugrin; 262,038, Hayhurst; and 2,417,656, Lyons. None of these patents disclose the scissor type of mechanism for operating a lock of this nature, and further none of them have the configuration of the appended drawings which allows this lock to be used in channels or trackways of various configurations.
In fact the most prevalent method in current use for providing locks on sliding glass windows or doors is a simple bar mechanism which extends the length of the trackway up to the closed door or window and this has been the traditional mechanism for keeping the door or window locked shut. It would be appreciated however that when the door is open, the bar is of suitable dimension to create a problem in storage and in fact presents a hazard of it actually breaking the glass pane by means of an unstable storage of the rod.